Ready To Love You
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: Haruhi was not comfortable in this situation. And she got the feeling that Kyoya was not either. "How did it end up like this?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya let out a sigh. "I wish I knew." Years later, when Haruhi was married, she would look back upon this moment and think, 'this was the moment it all started.' Are you ready? Prepare yourself! All aboard ship KyoyaXHaruhi!
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Haruhi was not comfortable in this situation. And she got the _distinct _feeling that Kyoya was not either. "How did it end up like this?" Haruhi asked trying to shift her position inside the closet. Kyoya let out a sigh. "I wish I knew." Years later, when Haruhi was married and had children, she would look back upon this moment and think, _this was the moment it all started._

Are you ready, readers? Prepare yourselves for a story of awkward romance, and a tale that will knock you right off your feet! Now, all aboard ship KyoyaXHaruhi!


	2. Chapter 1

-Author Note-

Pirate: Hey guys, I forgot to mention this in the prologue, but this takes place after the end of the anime.

Haruhi: But I'm out of debt...why am I still here?

Pirate: Well, I'm pretending that your quota was never paid. It is still going on in this.

Haruhi: *Sweatdrops* Will I be in debt this entire fanfic?

Pirate: *Winks* Maybe.

Haruhi: ...

Pirate: No, you won't. Just wait! You'll see what happens. So let's get to it!

-Author Note-

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi Fujioka groaned as she observed the scene around her. Honey's cake was literally everywhere (ceiling included). Mori was nowhere to be found. Tamaki was growing mushrooms in the corner, alternating laughing and crying faces, and cups of "commeners ramen" was littered all along the ground. Hikaru and Kouru were causing all sorts of mischief and playing pranks on any poor customer that had decided to visit the Host Club today. And Kyoya was scribbling rapidly in his notebook, smirking like Satan himself.

This was going to take a long time for the poor janitors to clean up.

If you're wondering why the club was being crazy, here's your answer- they were all hyper. Honey had brought in a new type of cake today, and everyone in the club but Haruhi and Kyoya had taken a slice. Something in it had caused the members to go deranged. And here they were.

Haruhi looked at her watch and sighed in relief. Host Club hours were finally over. She got up to leave but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I'm afraid you'll have to clean this up, Haruhi," Kyoya said, not even looking up from his notebook.

Haruhi felt as if she had been struck by lightning. "Wha-what?!"

"We'll take two-hundred off your quota."

"Five-hundred."

"Three-hundred fifty."

"Fine."

Haruhi took the broom from the corner of the room and started to sweep. _This is going to take a while. Might as well shoo the rest of the club out._

She walked over to Tamaki and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tamaki-senpai, you might want to go home. You-"

Tamaki flug himself into her arms, _nuzzling her_. Haruhi gasped in shock and he countued to rub himself against her.

All of a sudden, Tamaki was wretched away from her. Haruhi blinked as she realized Kyoya had grabbed the prince's collar, pulling him away from her.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cried, trying to reach her. Kyoya held onto his collar, not letting him go.

"Get a grip, Tamaki!" He growled with suprising ferocity.

Tamaki suddenly went limp, and Haruhi realized he must have passed out. Kyoya sighed as he came to the same conclusion, and pulled out his phone. Haruhi struggled to hear a whispered conversation between Kyoya and the person on the other side of the call, but failed. Kyoya snapped his phone shut and dragged Tamaki outside.

Haruhi bit her lip and watched him go. What was going on?

Finally, she turned away and coxed Honey into calling his family's car. She saw him off, and sighed as she realized she still had a pair of twins to deal with. Haruhi walked back into the host club room to find herself wrapped in a hug by a pair of two boys.

"Why Haruhi," Kouru whispered.

"How are you?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, struggling to get out of their grip.

"The shadow king is gone," (Kouru)

"So why don't we have some fun?" (Hikaru)

"I'm afraid I'm right here."

Hikaru and Kouru's eyes widened as they turned to see a _very _angry host in the doorway.

"**Uh oh.**" They said simutaniously.

Kyoya glared. "Uh oh indeed." He snapped out his phone and made another whispered call.

"Time to go, you two." Kyoya growled. "Your car will be here in ten minutes. Wait at the school doors."

They grinned, and, before Kyoya could do anything, kissed Haruhi on the cheek (Hikaru on the left, Kouru on the right). Kyoya's eyes sent a _very _dangerous message, and the twins smiled.

"**Hey Kyoya. We have an idea**."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Kouru grabbed Kyoya's arm, and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's. In a flash, they dragged them to the small supply closet.

"**Let's play…**"

The twins shoved the two suprised victims into the closet and grinned cheeckly.

"**Seven minutes in heaven!**"

The door closed, and Haruhi and Kyoya were trapped together. In the dark. In a _very _small closet.

Oh dear.


End file.
